fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cradula
|kanji= クラデラ |rōmaji= Kuradera |alias= Ice Blossom Princess Dyed in Black (氷花姫墨染め, Kōrikaki Sumizome) Vampiric Mistress of Carnage (修羅の吸血鬼女王, Shura no Kyūketsuki Joō) Queen of Eternity (永遠の女王, Eien no Joō) Overlord of the Undead Army (不死軍覇王, Fushigun Haō) Yukihira Retsukami (烈神雪平, Retsukami Yukihira) Undefeated Goddess of the Frozen Glaciers (冷凍氷河の無敗女神, Reitō Hyōga no Muhaijoshin) |race= Vampire |gender= Female |age= 5000+ (Chronologically) Early Teens - Mid-Twenty's (Biologically) |height= Varies |weight= Varies |birthday= May 27th |eyes= Ice-Blue |hair= Blonde |blood type= AB- |affiliation= Unknown |previous affiliation= Unknown |occupation= Wanderer Dark Mage |previous occupation= Unknown |team= None |previous team= Unknown |partner= None |previous partner= Unknown |base of operations= None |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Parents (Deceased) |magic= Blood Magic Ice Magic Darkness Magic (Minor) Bat Manipulation Magic Illusion Magic (Minor) Imperial Embodiment Lightning Magic (Minor) Consumption Magic (Minor) |weapons= Mystletainn (絶破の悪神魔法武器 (ミスティルテイン) Misutirutein; Icelandic for "Mistletoe", Japanese for "Evil God's Magical Weapon of Absolute Destruction") |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= Yes }} Cradula (クラデラ, Kuradera) is an ancient Vampire — considered to be one of the strongest of her kind. Because of her overall power and the number of magics and spells she's mastered in her lifetime, combined with her somewhat ruthless and selfish personality, she's feared by many all over Earthland. She refers to herself as the first vampire to exist, the progenitor of her kind. However, this is false; she's merely belongs to the first generation of vampires. But, over the extensive amount of time she's lived, she's turned others into Vampires — thus causing a steady increase in her race. One could say that a bit of her essence can be found in most of her race because of such an act. This earned her the titles of "Queen of Eternity" (永遠の女王, Eien no Joō) and "Overlord of the Undead Army" (不死軍覇王, Fushigun Haō) respectively. Currently, in order to hide her true identity and interact with the people of the modern era, she uses the psuedonym Yukihira Retsukami (烈神雪平, Retsukami Yukihira) — something one might denote to being ironic, as the name refers to her mastery over Ice Magic, her slightly atrocious personality, and how people in the past considered her to be a witch of sorts. Appearance Cradula is described as a woman of immense beauty. So much so that, when combined with his somewhat-cruel and aggressive personality, she's dubbed as various titles and names by many individuals, especially by those that have stood face-to-face with her. Even the Magic Council fears her very existence — her appearance being one of the reasons. However, because she changes her appearance to avoid being captured by those seeking after her, it's unknown what she truly looks like. It's stated that there are a few that have seen it, but they have never lived to tell about it, per say. This is because she's either killed them or turned them into one of her minions. Since she's a woman who rarely takes risks, this is typical. However, recently, there have been people who've seen her in two forms — something they estimated to be closer to her true form. The first form is that of an adult. In this form, she takes the form of a mature-looking woman in her early to mid-20's. Apparently, this form is the one she takes pride in because she's closer to her absolute peak of power. Not only that, it's easy to seduce males into doing anything she desires. She's known to be D-cup, possessing a very busty figure. She also has platinum-blonde hair — which is waist-length, and icy blue eyes — known to have an intensive, yet lonely look to them. It's been said that many have been lost in these same eyes, their vastness being near-infinite. She also has peachy skin, smooth to the touch and blemish-free. For her attire, she dresses professionally, somewhat like an office worker or a teacher. It consists of a casual dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, along with a black skirt reaching her thighs and a pair of block stockings and high-heeled shoes. In this form, her voice is deeper and more mature, having a seductive to it — something expected of a woman her age and mindset. Her second form, which she favors highly over her first, is very child-like in nature. While possessing the same traits as the first form, she loses her bust — becoming flat-chested. Not only that, she becomes much shorter — her height measures to that of late-elementary to early-middle school student. Something considered unusual about this form is that her nails and canines are extremely sharp; this is due to her vampiric traits more noticeable in this form than the first. According to her, much of her vampire activities are mostly done in this form because its much easier and less messy. For attire, her clothing is rather.... revealing for someone of her status. It adopts the theme of a "gothic-lolita" — a genre she's overly-obsessed with because its overall dark theme. One could say that such clothing compliments a being such as herself for obvious reasons. Personality Cradula is a woman that can be summed up in a few words: "Cynical, foul & narcissistic temptress". Everything that she does and says is only for her own benefit. Though inheriting the typical behavior of an average vampire, she tends to take it to extremes at times — especially when it concerns the lives of human beings. Since she sees them as insignificant and the like, she's not hesitant on killing or lying to them. This is because she believes that humans are weak creatures in comparison to others. In fact, she makes this point quite often whenever she encounters them; she finds ways to demean them and make them feel insignificant. Though she doesn't outright hate them, she finds their species to be a hindrance to all others. Despite such despotic views, she tends to be fascinated by what they are able to accomplish. One such example is the creation of various sweets — something she tends to obsess over at times. Not only that, she's amazed how they were able to survive for such a long period despite their given limitations. She later realizes her dependence on humans for their blood, thus her opinion of them slightly changes over time. In fact, after doing an in-depth study about her heritage — their origins derived from humans, her perspective improves slightly even more. This caused her to form the habit of turning humans into vampires, something that caused a vast increase her race at an incredible rate. Interestingly enough, she's well-versed in human affairs, thus is able to perceive what the human mind thinks and is capable of. Not only that, she can tell the outcome of any incidents concerning humans with such accuracy. Most would think she's a psychic. A woman who has an abnormal desire to be the most powerful of her kind, she's willing to do anything to get her hands on forbidden knowledge and techniques. In fact, it's been known that all the power that she's obtained at this point derived from certain countries and kingdoms — some of which fell by her hands. This caused her to be feared by many across the globe, some of whom began the tradition of hunting her down in an attempt to kill her. Since she's partially de-void of the concept known as "fear", she welcomes any and all challenges, seeing it as an opportunity to prove her might and test her abilities. Currently, she's known to have defeated over 100,000+ opponents, most of whom she either consumed or turned into vampires in order to obtain their abilities. She's known to be very boastful, always finding a reason to undermine those around her and reminding them of how superior she is over them — a habit that's become one of her core tenants of her being. Due to her imposing and voluptuous figure, she's known to tempt and cajole the hearts of those around her; this is true in the case of men who're distracted by her astonishing figure. Even in her child form, there are many who fawn over her as a result. She's known to take advantage of this to obtain whatever she wants from them. It also makes it easier for her to kill them or turn them into a vampire, as their guard is down in that instant. In her adult form, she tends to act more seductive — the proof being in their voice and actions. She's immodest and has no shame, thus is perfectly fine with showing off her body. In her child form, she acts innocent and cutesy — turning into a Dojikko (ドジっ子, lit. "Falldown/Clumsy Girl"), using crocodile tears, or anything else of a similar fashion. Even when encountering beings from either her own or from another race, she uses such tactics — them working most of the time. Inside or outside of battle, she's known to be cold and calculating; she's not distracted by trivial matters. She is willing to go through any lengths to achieve victory. Thus, she's willing to do things that many warriors would consider to be immoral. This extends to the psychological realm, using reverse psychology and the like to mess with a person's head to an extreme, causing them to break down as a result. However, according to Cradula, everything in battle is fair. It's simply because a person is fighting for either their lives or something they cherish. She views emotions as something of a distraction, as it clouds a person's judgment and causes them to make mistakes. She often chastise warriors who let their emotions get the better of them, usually harshly by painfully beating it into their skulls and overwhelming them with her power. Despite all of her moments of evilness and arrogance, she's known to have her "moments". In this, I mean she's known to act flustered at times. This is seen when she's being corrected on something, her face turning red and acting in a tsundere manner — stating that she knew it from the beginning, even though she clearly doesn't. Though rarely seen, she's known to be kind and upstanding; this is seen as a contrast to most parts of her personality. This kinder side is mainly seen with people she truly treasures, caring for them in a motherly fashion and using various means to protect them. The only ones who have seen such a side are her servants, whom are fiercely loyal to her for various reasons. It's been stated that she's an excellent cook, being able to make dishes thought to be only performed by the highest class of chefs. Not only that, she has a medley of other skills that would make people want her as a wife — something that she slightly despises, as she sees it as limitation of her freedom. History Not much is known about Cradula's history. There have been many theories considering her place of origin. According to her, she was born on a continent that originally was inhabited purely by Vampires. However, it soon fell into a ruin after a great tragedy. Many Vampires died as a result, leaving only a few remaining. Her parents were considered to be one of the many caught within said tragedy. She grew up on the continent of Ishgar and began to wander all of Earthland for a time, trying her best to survive the harsh realities life mercilessly had thrown at her. Over the years, she's gathered more and more power for herself. She's participated in numerous of human wars and fought with creatures from other races. This caused her to later garner infamy for herself — many people fearing her very presence. This continued as she brought ruination to many countries and civilizations, began turning humans into Vampires — effectively enslaving them while increasing both her population and her own power. Not only that, she's committed various acts of genocide on a global scale, all to ensure her own selfish desires. These acts caused many to begin hunting her down for generations to come. Currently, she states that she can't accurately re-call how many people she has met, turned into Vampires, or killed. She casually stated that she lost count after 100,000. Currently, she's still wandering the globe — collecting servants, increasing her already immense power, and killing people for her own benefit. It states that the Magic Council and various national governments considers her very existence to be the highest of threats, as she has the power to overturn the very fabrics of order and justice while dethroning human kind as one of the top species on the food chain. She stated that she's traveled to other worlds besides Earthland. However, the method used to do so, the worlds she's visited, the purpose behind said visits and when it happened are currently unknown. Equipment Mystletainn (絶破の悪神魔法武器 (ミスティルテイン) Misutirutein; Icelandic for "Mistletoe", Japanese for "Evil God's Magical Weapon of Absolute Destruction"): A special weapon that Cradula obtained sometime before entering the modern age — precisely 1000 years ago. It takes the form of a giant hammer with a black outer frame with a blue structure throughout its entire design from the head to the handle. There is a strange symbol on its middle piece — later revealed to be the insignia of the blacksmith who forged such a weapon. This weapon is very receptive to magical power. Thus, when magical energy is flown into the weapon, the overall capabilities increases immensely to the point that the wielder is able to smash and destroy anything the hammer makes contact with. Though, there are a few exceptions to this rule — one being Orichalcum, the hardest known metal to Earthland and one of the known materials that composes its being. By this logic, this makes the hammer indestructible. The hammer has the ability to change its size, thus being able to be compact and easier to carry — something Cradula takes advantage of, carry sideways on the back of her waist. Should this weapon be apart from Cradula for any reason, she can always summon it back her side with a flick of her wrist. This is because the hammer is synched with her magical energy, making it possible to be called back to its original position. It's rumored that it belonged to a God before Cradula got it, though this is still up for debate. But it's powerful nonetheless, being a key part of Cradula's aggressive fighting style. *'Nullification Magic' (無効の魔法, Mukō no Mahō): One of the innate abilities of this hammer is the ability to cast this type of magic. It's said that its an ability that was imbued upon its creation on the request of its original owner, wanting it to be one of the most power weapons of its kind. Nullification Magic has the ability to nullify any and all techniques of a magical nature. By this logic, anything this hammer makes contact with while employing said magic will be instantly destroyed. However, the higher rank the spell, the more magical energy is needed to destroy it. Also, since its restricted to magical attacks, this ability is ineffective against any other attack or ability that utilizes any other form of energy. Despite such setbacks, this magic is effective nonetheless. When faced with any object that's infused with magic, this hammer is able to immediately destroy it without fail — the exception being that its forged with Orichalcum. In that case, said object will take slight damage to its being. This is highly effective against armors and weapons of a magical nature. Cradula tends to use this ability very effectively, especially in-tandem with her other magics, letting her earn easy and simple victories over many of her foes. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Magical Prowess Assorted Spells Other Skills Quotes *''"There is a reason I'm considered to be top-tier of my kind. I have trained and survived the harsh realities of life. I didn't want to be the common stereotypical Vampire, vulnerable to the typical weaknesses that the human minds conceived. I had to do anything to get my hands on supreme power. No matter how many lives I've took, how many corpses I had to step over, how many villages and countries had to fall by my hand, I had to get it. Power is everything. It dictates what kind of life you will live. This is common knowledge. Through the years of my life, I have amassed much power and built up my race through my race. Each time, growing stronger and reaching closer and closer to my goal. Now.... I can rightfully say that I'm a powerful individual. My name is synonymous with fear itself! Ufufufufu.... If I wanted to, I could potentially challenge the very heavens! No one could possibly stop me now!"'' — Cradula reflecting upon her status as one of the most powerful of her race. *''"Mmmmmmm...... How tasty! What is this delicacy? Is this what humans are capable of? If I know such a thing existed, I would've left a few humans that I have encountered survive and force them to make me such treats. Oh god, these are truly amazing. Truly, humans are amusing creatures."'' — After tasting sweets for the first time. *''"You really think that just because I'm young that I'm no threat? Really? Come on guys, surely you're not that foolish. I know someone taught you to never underestimate your enemy while on the battlefield. That will surely get you killed. But from the looks on your faces, you seem to forget that fact. Fine then. Let me personally beat that lesson into each one of your puny skulls as you writhe in utter agony knowing that your powerless in the face of my vast power!"'' — In her younger form, lecturing a group of enemies. *''"Bitch, I eat people!"'' — One of her signature quotes before using one of her signature magics. *''"Tch. Human emotions are something that's unnecessary. Especially in battle. It's the reason your species gets killed off so easily by others. It's sad really. When you fight, emotions get in the way. It clouds and muddles with your battle instinct, which leads to mistakes getting made. And, as such a being like yourself knows firsthand, a single mistake can cost you your life or those around you. If you were a real warrior, you wouldn't need such petty hindrances known as "emotions". My suggestion to you and the rest of your pitiful race is that, if you want to be dominant, if you want to survive, become emotionless. Kill of your feelings completely. Only then you will survive and evolve. You will reach the apex of your power and stand atop of the world. As all of you are now, you're just simple prey for us Vampires."'' — Her response upon learning the true meaning of human relationships from another warrior. Trivia *This character was created on the author's whim, due his love of Evangeline A.K. McDowell from the anime/manga series Negima!, thus serving no official purpose. :*Ironically, there's another character on this site based after the same character. However, because there is no Vampire counterpart of her, the author took it upon himself to create a Vampire-variant of her. *Like other characters who are vampires, her name is an anagram for the word Dracula. *She would technically be one of my first complete characters on this site, alongside Daemon Mastema. :*Funnily enough, the author considers her to be one the two main roleplay characters outside of his storyline along with Daemon. *The quote pertaining to her views of immortality is derived from the first chapter of the manga series UQ HOLDER!, the spin-off of the original Negima series. However, it's modified to the user's interests. Category:Vampire Category:Dark Mage Category:Immortal Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Characters Category:Weapon User Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Ice Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Sword User Category:Hammer User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Blood Magic User Category:Females Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Nullification Magic User Category:Alphy's Character Lineup